Summer Lovin'
by elizabethiscoolio
Summary: Draco & Hermione - Based on Danny & Sandy from Grease. Review.


**This is based on Grease in a way. I do not own anything, obviously. Not based on any books.**

Draco stepped into the Syltherin carriage on the Hogwarts Express. Pansy and Blaise sat in the first compartment he passed. He slid the door open and stepped inside. When the door clicked shut behind Draco, Pansy and Blaise looked up to see who had stepped inside the compartment. Pansy's eyes lit up at the sight of Draco, but Blaise only gave a nod of his head to acknowledge Draco's presence. Blaise turned his attention back to the girl sitting opposite him and stared at her in amazement. Pansy didn't notice the attention Blaise was giving her; she was too busy trying to flirt with Draco.

"Hi Draco," she said while she battered her eyelids. "How was your summer?" She moved in her seat, making plenty of room for Draco to sit next to her.

"It was," he paused trying to find the right word to sum up his summer. "Eventful." He took a seat next to Blaise and folded his arms.

"How was your summer guys?" he asked trying to get the subject of him. They replied with 'good' and 'okay' before the compartment flew quite. Pansy was reading _Witch Weekly, _which had some witch band on the cover, while Blaise was looking at a piece of parchment. Draco took his Quidditch magazine out and began reading. But after reading the same sentence over and over his mind travelled back to his 'eventful summer'.

_His parents had decided this summer they'd travel to America. At first he groaned about going over to a country that couldn't spell properly but then his father persuaded him by telling him about the chicks in America. They were off to Florida the day after Draco got home from school. The next morning they Apparated to _The Sealed Cauldron. _It was very top class, the best in Florida for wizards. An house elf appeared and took the Malfoy's bags up to their room after they checked in. Up in their room the view was spectacular. Draco's room was looking right out over the beach. Spread out all over the beach were girls in their tiny bikinis. Draco smirked to himself. His father was right; this probably was going to be a good summer. He changed into a pair of black board shorts and walked out of his room. _

"_I'm going to head down to the beach." He yelled as he closed the door of his now apartment for the next few weeks. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to bring it to his floor. He looked around taking in his surroundings. The walls were a cream colour and every now and again along the wall were pictures of events in history that Draco didn't want to think about right now. This was his vacation and he sure as hell would not be thinking about school. There was a sudden 'bing' and the elevator door opened revealing a blonde girl in short shorts and a tank top. Draco stepped in and pressed the button for the ground floor. He stepped back while looking the girl up and down. Her hair was hanging down her back straight and he could smell her perfume. She smiled and before he knew it, she was gone, stepping out the door onto another level which wasn't his own. No one else got on the elevator which Draco was on in for the rest of the trip to the lobby._

_When he reached the ground floor, he swept out of the elevator and into the lobby. The lobby walls were also cream and there were plotted plants scattered around the room. He walked over to the revolving doors that lead out and onto the beach. When he walked outside the sun hit him full force and he wish he brought a pair of sunglasses down. He walked across the boardwalk that lead to the white sands of one of the many Florida beaches. As he walked along the sand, a smirk visible on his lips, girls looked at him and gave him a flirtatious smile and flicking their hair and doing what girls did to get boys attention. Draco walked down to the water's edge and looked around as girls jumped a little as a wave came. Further do the beach were those muggles who has those long boards and would stand on them in the water? What were they called? They learnt it in Muggle Studies earlier in the year. Surfers? Yes that's it. He looked up the other end of the beach to see a boardwalk that lead out into the ocean. He looked around taking in all the girls around him. For muggles they were quite good looking. He looked out into the water and began slowly walking forward, feeling the cool water on his toes then his ankles. Not far in front of him was a brunette hair girl. Her hair reached the middle of her back in slight curls. Her figure was superb and her bikini bottoms seemed to fit her perfectly. He walked close to the girl who was knee depth in the water. Draco was about a metre away from her when she turned around revealing her identity. 'Ah, bullocks.' Draco thought to himself as he saw who was standing in front of him. It was Hermione Granger. The mudblood know it all Hermione Granger. Draco looked her up and down with a look of disgust on his face although he couldn't help but take in how she looked in a bikini. He pushed that thought out of his mind and returned his attention to the filth in front of him._

"_Granger?" He asked doubtfully. He was hoping he was seeing things and she wasn't standing in front of him in a bikini that fit her perfectly in every shape and form. _

"_Malfoy?" She asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" He saw her cross her arms awkwardly over her chest hiding her bikini top. _

"_What is it to you, Granger?" He spat at her. It wasn't any of her business what he was doing. "What are you doing here?" He asked before she could reply to his last question. _

"_What is it to you, Malfoy?" She mocked with the same tone as he had with her. He smirked._

"_I just don't want my air being breathed by a mudblood." He shot back. He saw the hurt flash through her eyes for only a split second before anger replaced the hurt._

"_What, muggles can breathe your air but not a mudblood? Wow Malfoy, you're becoming a good person." She said sarcastically. Anger flashed through Draco now._

"_Sod off Granger." He said before turning around and walking away. He walked back up the beach to the boardwalk looking girls up and down but for some reason none of them tempted them like Grangers. 'STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT MUDBLOOD' his brain mentally slapped himself for thinking of her curves. He looked over his shoulder looking at the place where she last stood. He couldn't see her in the water and his eyes trailed over the laying bodies on the sand. He was looking for the frizzy curly hair but he couldn't see any but when he had seen her in the water her hair wasn't frizzy. It was tamed, the curls actually looked nice. He decided to forget her; she would not ruin his holiday. He walked back into the lobby and to the elevator. He was alone again in the elevator and when he reached his floor he almost bumped into the same blonde from earlier._

"_Hi." She said with a flirty smile. Draco smiled at her with what he hoped was a flirty and walked towards his door. He tapped a certain spot on the door and whispered his name before the door opened. He walked down the little hallway and into the lounge room where his parents at on the lounge cuddling and kissing._

"_Yuck guys. Seriously." He walked into his room before they could reply. He closed the door and flopped onto his double bed. He rubbed his face with his hands trying to clear his head of Granger's body. In school, she was always covered up but she really did have a good figure. He sat up and walked over to the window, looking down where he had just stood in the water. There she was. Standing talking to some tall tanned guy who had brown hair. From what Draco could see, she had a smile on her face and.. was.. were her fingers twirling a piece of hair? Girls did that when they flirted. Draco smirked. He felt sorry for the muggle guy standing next to her. But then another feeling washed over him. It wasn't exactly jealousy, he was more envious. The thing was, he didn't know why._

"_What the hell are you doing?" he muttered to himself before stepping away from the window. A part of him was hoping that wouldn't be the last time he saw her on his vacation. _

"Come on Draco, we're here." Pansy said as she shouldered her bag. Blaise had already left the compartment. Draco folded his magazine and placed it in his bag. Pansy waited for Draco to leave then she followed. The carriage ride up to the castle was quiet between the three Syltherin students. When the carriages pulled up outside of the front doors Draco was the first to step out. He followed the other students into the Entrance Hall then into the Great Hall, he's stride full of pride. He pushed a few students aside then someone caught his eye. Granger. He quickly looked away before walking into the Great Hall and sitting in between Crabbe and Blaise. He closed his eyes sighing.

"What's wrong Draco?" Blaise asked starring at the boy curiously.

"Headache." Draco lied. But it wasn't a headache. It was seeing Granger again.

_After the day of seeing Granger on the beach, he decided to explore the boardwalk near where he was staying. He wore another pair of black board shorts with white stripes and a plain white t-shirt. After experiencing the UV rays yesterday, he wore black sunglasses to try and block out the light. He walked along the boardwalk in the direction of the other boardwalk leading out into the ocean. Along the boardwalk were shops that sold clothes and food. There were ice cream stands every now and then as well as cold drink stands. He was walking alone the boardwalk that lead out into the water and that's when she caught his eye. She was leaning against the guard railing with her arms crossed in a pair of white shorts and a blue singlet. Seeing as there was nothing better to do, he walked over to her and leant against the white railing._

"_So, Granger, why are you in Florida?" he asked casually._

_She sighed loudly before replying. "What's it to you, Malfoy?" she all but spat._

"_Easy tiger. I was just curious. I could be flirting with any of these nice ladies," He gestured to the girls on the beach in front of them. "But no, I'm standing here talking to you." She sighed again but took her time before replying._

"_Family vacation." Was all she said before pushing away from the railing and walking further down the boardwalk. Draco watched her retreating back before catching up with her._

"_What about you, why are you here Malfoy?" She asked with her hands in her pockets._

"_Family vacation." His arm slightly brushed against Hermione's and they both froze. Draco stepped to the right making the gap between them bigger. "Got forced into it by Mother. She wanted to get 'away'." By now they were at the end of boardwalk looking out into the ocean. _

"_Right. I still don't understand why you're talking to me." She said while fiddling with her fingers._

"_Well I know you and I don't know anyone else so I might as well spend time with someone I know." Draco could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Why was he hanging out with her, there was a nice blonde tanning on the beach with her top undone. Surely he could chat her up. But then his attention was on Hermione's hair. The sun had made her hair shine. She didn't notice him starring until the silence between them was stretching on and on. _

"_What are you starring at? Malfoy? Draco? Malfoy? Hello?" She waved a hand in front of his face then he snapped out of his daze. _

"_S-sorry." He muttered before regaining his statue and pride. "I'm going. Catch you later maybe." He turned on his heel and walked back in the direction of his hotel. A hand caught his arm and spun him back around. Hermione was standing in front of him panting slightly._

"_I'm staying at_ The Royal Inn. _Meet me out the front tomorrow and we can... hang or something." Draco nodded, his voice had disappeared. He turned around again and walked back to his hotel without looking back, and little did he know that Hermione was watching him the whole way._

Dumbledore was standing at the front of the Great Hall giving his great speech before the big feast. His eyes scanned the Gryffindor table and spotted the person he was looking for. She was sitting in between Weasel and Pothead. As if she could feel his eyes on her, she looked in his direction. He sneered at her before looking away but he could see the hurt in her eyes.

**OKAY. HOWDY. 4****th**** story. Wow. Anyways, so this is like in Grease how Sandy & Danny have a good summer then things change at school. So this is only the beginning of the beginning. Review (:**


End file.
